Once upon a time there never was
by LittleMissSnowdrop
Summary: Once upon a time is a beginning that can't be true for this story. Sara is a normal girl living with her grandmother, that is until the day she finds out she's the lost princess


_**Once upon a time there never was **_

Once upon a time there lived a king and queen who had five sons and one daughter. The king loved his family, especially his daughter. Her name is Saravonn, or the "the lost princess"……. Our story begins here. One day as the king and queen were celebrating there daughters birth one of the twelve fairies came and told them that if they didn't take the princess off into a faraway land then the kingdom would perish.

"You and your kingdom shall fall with her here" said the fairy.

"All shall pay for what you have done!"

The king was devastated by this news. He didn't to lose his daughter, but for her own good he told her to take his daughter far, far away.

"Keep her; maybe she will do you good one day. But one day you must tell her." Said the king

The fairy took Saravonn and raised her as her own. She changed from being fairy to a grandmother. Sara was only a child of six back then, as she grew older she began to feel like she didn't belong, her hair was black as the night. And her eyes were oddly purple. The other children, who lived near her, would always tease her because she was taller than them, or looked different.

"Grandma, why do the other children tease me so?" Said ten year old Sara

"Because they don't know where you came from" said the fairy

"Where did I come from, grandma?" said Sara

"You will find out when you are older" said the fairy

"When will that be "asked Sara, hoping it was now.

"Be patient, and you will find out when the time is right." Said the fairy

"End of discussion." Said the fairy, getting back to work.

Years passed and Sara still wondered where she came from. One day Sara was working out in the garden when her grandma called her into the house.

"Sara dear, I have something to tell you." Said the fairy

Sara, wondering what it was, sat down with her so they could "talk".

"When you were ten you wanted to know where you came from and who you were."

"Today you shall find out the truth"

And so the fairy told her everything.

"So you mean….I am a….Princess?" Asked Sara, who was still a little shocked.

"Yes"

Overwhelmed, Sara fainted. It took awhile for it to sink in. Once it did, Sara wanted to see her brothers and parents. Sara wanted to see the city, her home.

"No, no, and no. I forbid you to go. Not while I still live." Said the fairy

"But I have to see them, before they forget me at all." said Sara

"I am sorry Sara, but they already forgot about you. It has been ten years I've seen them. Don't you think that a_ long_ time ago?

"But I must see my family." Said Sara

"No!"

Sara was still upset, that her "grandmother" wouldn't let her go.

_What if I left without her knowing, thought Sara_

_Maybe..._

Sara would leave tonight and go to the city.

_I'll be back soon…. I hope…._

Sara left that night to the city, it didn't take long for her to get lost.

"Oh, I am lost! Where should I go?" said Sara looking for a place to rest

The next morning, Sara heard voices coming from far. Hoping it was the city, Sara ran down through the trees to the voices. Sara ran until the voices were so close that they were right next to her.

"Did you hear something?" asked a voice of a male

"No. Of course not. No one is here." Said another of a male

"Oh, I thought I did" Said the first

Sara peeked through the bushes to see who it was. There were two men there; both had blonde hair, blue eyes and poor clothes. They both looked like they were brothers and young too.

_Maybe I can trust them thought Sara_

Just then Sara lost her footing and tumbled down through the bushes.

"AHHH" screamed Sara

"What!?" said the men

Getting up, Sara looking at them both.

"Told you I heard something!" said the first

"Who cares right now!" said the second looking at Sara he said "Who are you and what are you doing spying on us?"

"I-I….my..."Sara had no clue what to say "My name is S-Sara and I thought this was the way to the city." said Sara catching her tongue again

"Well, your almost there." Said the first

"Oh, I best be on my way then. Good bye." Said Sara walking away before they had thoughts. But it was too late, an arm grabbed her waist.

"Whoa there missy." said the second stopping her from leaving.

"You are not going anywhere. Not without us you're not."

Sara was surprised! She didn't think they wanted to come with her.

"You're what!?" Said Sara, looking at them both.

"We want to come too. We were both heading the same way too so we thought we should at least stick together." Said the first

"I guess I could trust you…." Said Sara

"Alright then, my name is John." Said the first

"And mine is Sam" said the second, still holding her waist.

"Hello John, Sam. Now Sam, could you please let go of me so we can leave." Said Sara

Quickly, John let go and they all went on there way.

Sara, John and Sam were all silent for most of the time. Finally, Sam broke the silence by talking and where they came from and what they did. Sara listened, amazed by their lives. Sara also told about her life, though not about being a princess. As soon as they got to the city they promised to see each other again.

"Before we go, could you point me to the direction of palace?" Said Sara looking around

"Follow this path and your there." Said John pointing left

"Why? You got friends there?" Asked Sam

"You could say that…" said Sara

They said there good byes and left. Sara thought about what to say when she got there. _Hi I am your long lost sister_. No, too forward. I need to think fast, thought Sara. Before she could say anything she was already there. Sara walked through the door and entered the building. Sara had to sneak into the throne room; it was as easy as getting into the castle. Once inside, Sara looked around to see if there was anything she recognized. Luckily she did, there sitting high up on the wall was a portrait of Sara as a five year old.

"Unbelievable." Said Sara looking and touching all the things she could.

"Who goes there?" Said a voice from behind a curtain.

Sara jumped; she didn't think there was anyone there.

"I a…a…I needed something?" Said Sara, stammering

"Is that a question or an answer?" Said the voice of a male

"I meant…an answer." Said Sara

"Who are you and-"before Sara could finish, the person interrupted her by giving her a hug.

"Sara, I have been waiting for you for years!" Said the voice of the male

"Ahh" Screamed Sara pushing the body away.

"Sara? What are you doing? Don't you want to give your brother a hug?" Said the man

Surprised, looked at the man for the first time. He looked just like her, except the fact that he had blue eyes and brown hair, which had grey streaks. Everything else was exactly the same, face and all.

"My...my brother?" Said Sara, shocked.

"Well, yes. I have the same mother as you don't I?" Said the man

"I don't know what you're talking about?" Said Sara, backing away slowly.

"You are Saravonn, princess of this land. I am your brother Jeffery, the king here, father sadly passed away along time ago thus I had to take over. Your other brothers have there own families. Our mother is still alive and is missing you dearly." Said Jeffery

"Now come, we have a lot to prepare. Mother will be shocked to see you here." Said Jeffery taking her hand and walking her to the door.

Sara, wearing her new clothes, was fixing her mask. Her family was coming over to meet her .Jeffery was preparing a ball for her arrival, even when Sara insisted that she have a small party for her instead. But Jeffery always said no, this was something big, not something small.

"Everyone must know about your arrival. It's something to celebrate! Now, shush and go get ready, the guests should be here soon." Said Jeffery, writing a letter.

Sara was nervous, she didn't want to go to the ball and been known by the entire kingdom. She wanted to live her normal life, with her grandma and cottage in the forest. An hour passed by quicker faster than she thought.

_Oh no…. _

In next to no time her time was up. Sara walked of her room and down to the door of the ballroom; she walked up to the man at the door and told him her name.

"Is it Sara?" asked the man

"Yes. Princess Saravonn." Said Sara

Once confirmed, the man opened the door and said:

"Announcing her highness princess Saravonn." Said the man

Gasps went through the crowd; every eye in the room was looking at her. Sara tried not to look nervous; her hands were a bit shaky. Sara scanned through the crowd for her family, even if it was a masked ball she could tell who was who because of her grandmother. She taught Sara how see through things and make things with simple spells, Sara never appreciated the sixth sense before.

"Sara dear, is that you?" said a faint voice from behind her.

Sara quickly turned around to see who it was, there, standing in a red ball gown was a woman who looked like someone she knew but she couldn't quiet place it from where…. Then it hit her, this was her mother, the queen.

"Mother? Is that you?" Said Sara, walking slowly up to her

"Sara, oh how I missed you!" Said her mother, running up to her.

Sara and she talked through the night, but at the end she finally she danced. Many people asked her to be there partner. In the end, one would not leave her alone. He was young and blonde with one blue eye and one purple. He would follow Sara everywhere. Though the night never seemed to end, Sara danced it away.

"I didn't seem to get your name?" Said Sara, walking with him around the garden.

"Sam" said the man looking straight at her.

"I'm s-sorry did you say S-Sam." Said Sara, looking at him in disbelief

"Yes"

Sara began to panic, she mustn't let him know who she was!

"Sam, do you…..do you recognize me?" Sara was beginning to feel faint.

"Why I don't know? You do seem familiar, like a young lady I meet in the for…." He stopped in his tracks..

" Sara? Is that you?"


End file.
